Our Last Meeting
by Mev852
Summary: COMPLETE! Link Saved Hyrule, and now wants answers from the only person who could give them to him. As he searches, he realizes what his feelings to that person are.
1. Goodbye Zelda

This is set at the _very end_ of Ocarina of Time, when Zelda and Link face each other and the game says "The End."

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things (my pants, my shirt, my underwear… oops, wrong ones!) but I don't own Zelda.

Summary: My first fanfic. It is set at the end of OoT. Link Saved Hyrule, and now wants answers from the only person who could give them to him Chap. 3 Up!

**Our last Meeting**

**Chapter 1: Good-bye Zelda**

Zelda turned around. Link was standing in the garden, his green Tunic slightly ruffled after sneaking into the palace._ How he does it I do not know_, thought Zelda. He rearranged his Kokiri sword and shield so that it is evenly across his back. The ten-year-old girl stared into Link's blue eyes and saw that he looked older than he did a few weeks ago. It's as if something dramatic changed within him recently.

Link stared at Zelda. She was wearing a pink and white dress with her house crest along the front. He remembered her dress as a shiekah, and her appearance when she gave him light arrows. He remembered the somber, melancholy tone of her voice when she spoke about the events that happened after he pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. He stepped to the base of the small stone dais upon which Zelda was standing.

"How did you know I was back?" Zelda questioned.

"I noticed the change in the amount of guards, so I figured that meant you were back." Link stated. He didn't know she was back yet, and he didn't notice the change in guards until he was already in the castle. Something just told him that she would be here.

"Well Link, Did you do what I asked?" Zelda asked. Link walked up the steps and looked her straight in the face, not blinking. His deep, blue eyes began to unnerve the princess.

"I did it. Gannondorf is sealed away by the Sages." Link replied. Zelda had the feeling that Link wasn't saying everything.

"The Sages? How do you know about… well, that's not important. Anyway, what about the Triforce?" Zelda asked anxiously.

Link looked at the back of his right hand. He then held it up, the back of his palm facing Zelda, and suddenly a shadowed image of the Triforce appeared, with the lower left piece glowing. Zelda was shocked. He has **one** piece of the Triforce, but that means… "Where's the rest of it?"

Link pointed at Zelda's hand. She looked at it and suddenly the same thing happened to Zelda's hand, but this time the lower right piece was glowing. "How did…?"

"Think back." Link whispered.

Zelda looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. _I don't see why he wants me to, but I'll do it_. Zelda began to think back on the last week, and then suddenly something happened. Instead of seeing herself camping with Impa, her guardian, she saw dim, shadowed memories. Looking in the mirror and seeing a strange shiekah reflecting back. _Shiek, my disguise_. She saw herself teaching Link songs with a harp. She saw the shadow Temple, and herself being tossed around by a monster. She saw Gannondorf and Link fighting while trapped in a diamond, her escape, and Gannondorf's transformation to Gannon. These thoughts and more floated through her head, making her dizzy. She almost fell over, but Link ran up and caught Zelda's arm. "What was that?" Zelda panted, sweat beading on her forehead.

"They are called shadow memories." Link answered. "Let me explain." Link began to explain about his adventures traveling through time: his enemies, his allies, his weapons, and the final Battle. Afterward, he explained when Zelda sent him back in time to live his life in peace.

"Before you sent me back, I spoke to the sages. All that happened with these two timelines were closely connected, so it couldn't fully be erased. The Triforce being separated and the return of the sages was too powerful an event, so now people have shadow memories. They're the remnants of that battle in everyone's mind, but over time people will begin to dismiss them as nightmares but they really happened in another time. Keep the knowledge about your Triforce piece hidden, or you will be in danger."

Zelda sat down on a bench in her garden, thinking about what she just heard. Somehow, it all felt true to her. "So I'm a Sage, the others are back in the Sacred Temple, and Gannondorf is trapped in another dimension?"

Link Nodded. "Yes. This battle is over, and we can go back to normal."

Zelda sighed in relief then looked at Link. Something was missing. "Where's your fairy?"

"Navi and I have part ways." Link said sadly. He seemed on the verge of saying something, but instead he shook his head and announced, "I have to go"

Link turned around and began to walk away when Zelda blurted, "Will you come back to see me?"

Link didn't turn around. He began to shake his head, deep in thought. "No, I'm headed to Lon Lon Ranch to buy Epona, and then I'm going back to the forest."

"What's in the forest that can prevent you from coming back?" Zelda asked.

Link began walking again. He crossed the courtyard, turned his head, and smiled. He seemed so much older than Zelda remembered, "I'll try to come back, but I want to find an old friend first."

A/N: Wow! That is short. Well, It was meant to be a one-act play about the end of OoT, and Majora's mask should have picked up right where my story left off. Please review and tell me what you think, cause I'm real curious to find out what you think. I have decided that I _will_ write more for this, but let it be known that it was not my original plan, so the updating process will take a while. I haven't started on the next chapter yet. Thanks, and goodbye.

A/N 2: As an update, I want to respond to a few people:

**AnimeDemonNayorin **and** The Karlminion:** Thanks for the eye thing. I thought they were purple.

**Sakurelle **and** Jastul:** I'll think about it, but I'll probably skip most of the game parts.

**Daydreamer1313:** You'll find out soon enough


	2. Buying A Horse

Disclaimer: I once knew a guy who claimed that he owned Zelda, but I don't own Zelda.

Chapter 2: Buying a Horse 

Malon sat by the front door of her house, absentmindedly humming the song her mother taught her so long ago. She finished her chores some time ago, and was now thinking back on the last week. She felt as if she's been remembering horrible dreams this past week, yet the dreams seem as if they spanned years._ I don't get these dreams. They feel so real, as if they really happened. But they couldn't, because I'm grown and all sorts of bad things happen. I'm not grown yet, and nothing bad is going to happen. Daddy runs the ranch great, and he always will. Nothing will stop that._ But for some reason, her "dreams" told her otherwise.

As she thought about her dreams, they streamed through her mind. Watching armies of monsters cross Hyrule from her roof, but none going to her Ranch. Seeing smoke and fire coming out of the forests, and by the Hylian River where the Zora's lived, and other monsters fighting each other because they wanted to show how dangerous they were. She remembered caring for refugees on their way to Kakariko Village, or the lost woods. She saw herself at sixteen (A/N: two years before Link comes back) watching Gannondorf as he walked into the Ranch and announcing that he is the new King of Hyrule, then firing her father in order for Ingo to take his place. Ingo bossing her around, yelling at her, and occasionally beating her if he thought the horses weren't up to "his standards." She even had a few nightmares where Ingo tried to get fresh, but a quick knee to a certain organ and a quick climb onto the roof dispelled any thoughts of pursuit.

Then, the dreams got better when a grown version of her friend, the Fairy boy, came back to help her. He helped with a few chores, and then tried out some horses. After winning a few races in her dream – and Epona, for some strange reason – Ingo tried to stop Link from leaving, but Link escaped. In the dreams following, Talon came back and Ingo panicked. He quickly signed the deed to the ranch back to Talon, who took mercy on Ingo by letting him still work at the ranch, although he wasn't allowed to live or sleep anywhere on the ranch. This caused Ingo to sleep just outside the gates on most nights in her dreams. Fairy Boy came back a few times after that, but Malon tried not to think about those times. Mostly they involved them playing by racing horses, her singing and him playing his Ocarina, or them eating and talking. All of it was nice and innocent, but she felt a strange feeling hanging around those thoughts. It's something she never felt before, but she didn't know what it was. Finally, her last dream was of a party her and Talon threw that everyone in Hyrule attended at the ranch. The Zoras, the Gerudo, the Gorons, the Kokiri, and the Hyrulians attended it. The celebration was because they just heard that King Gannondorf was killed and the Princess Zelda was back on the throne as Queen. Zelda attended the party, of course, but the only one who didn't show up was Link. Malon felt bad about that because she remembered that, in her dream, he was hoping to find him in a secluded part of the ranch and…(A/N: I meant kissing, so don't go thinking anything funny. This is an eleven-year-olds memory, for crissakes!!).

She brushed those thoughts away thought about Ingo and Talon's reactions to these "dreams" that they, apparently, shared as well. Ingo refused to acknowledge them, claiming he would never be so crazy, greedy, or mean to do any sort of harm to either Talon or Malon. He especially emphasized that he would never do anything in _any_ way hurtful to Malon, and refused to admit that he had any sort of dream involving Malon in any way in his entire life. Talon found it strange that they all had the same dreams, but he disregarded them as mostly fantasy conjured up by paranoia and suspicion about whether or not anyone could be trusted now that the Gerudo King, Gannondorf, suddenly vanished.

As she was thinking about this, she didn't hear a green clad boy walk into the ranch. Of course, being a Kokiri, no one could hear him unless he wanted to be heard anyway. She sat idly humming her song until a small shadow came upon her legs. She looked up and saw the person that her thoughts were drifting back to. She was so surprised that he showed up at that time that she almost stumbled over as she jumped up and dusted off her dress. "Hey, Fairy Boy," she said. " You surprised me. That is not very polite, you know." Link let a small laugh escape his lips, and Malon folded her arms behind her back. She leaned on one foot and cocked her head to one side, "So, what brings you here today on such a fine day?"

Link stared at her and smiled. He remembered how she acted when he went forward in time, and it seems she will always be the same in a few ways. He knew she had a crush on him when he was older, but Link never felt any attraction towards her. His eyes, when he was older, were on a slim, fiery blonde Sage. "Well, you know… I was just coming by to see how you've been?"

Malon blushed a little, "Oh, you know how things here are. Daddy and I take care of everything, and Ingo helps us out." Malon looked at link for a while, as if searching for something. "Hey Fairy boy, where's your Fairy?"

"Well, she and I have said goodbye." Link replied. "Hey, I was just wondering… well, I know you love Epona and all… buy can I… maybe… buy her?"

Malon was so shocked she didn't know what to say. _Buy my Epona! He's trying to come and take my horse again!_ The last thought shocked her. She always thought of those dreams as just that: dreams. This was the first time that she actually thought of them as real. She decided to push that thought aside and answer. "I don't think you should buy Epona. You're too young to be able to properly take care of her. I don't know if you can even ride her, seeing as she only trusts me. Also, Epona is too young to be sold."

Link was about to respond when Talon stepped out of the house. He was of an average height, with a large Girth covered with blue overalls and a red shirt. The top of his head was bald - if you didn't count the bad comb-over – and the hair on the back of his head was tied into a ponytail. He ran his fingers over his thick mustache and smiled when he saw Link. "Well, hello there, Link. I thought I heard Malon talking to someone. What can we help you with? Would you like some more milk?"

Link looked at Talon and smiled. He always thought of Talon as an interesting man. He always seemed lazy, but he can really get things done when he starts something. Link admired him to an extent, because this man's whole life had a purpose. Link, on the other hand, simply needed to fulfill his destiny, and now he feels like he's unimportant. He didn't want to focus on that, so he pushed it out of his mind by saying, "Hello, sir. I was just wondering if I was able to Buy Epona from you and Malon."

Talon looked at Malon for a moment, and then began to rub his mustache thoughtfully. "Well, Epona is still too young to be sold, and I doubt she would let you ride her. Also, all my other horses are either too big or too small for you. Maybe you should come back in a year or two."

Link expected this, somewhat. He knew Malon wouldn't want to sell Epona, and Talon wouldn't do a thing to make her mad. Still, he had a bond with Epona, so he knew what he was going to do. "Alright, but may I see Epona before I go?"

"Sure," answered Malon. "I'll go bring her here to see if she'll let you pet her."

"No need," stated Link. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time, placed it to his lips, and began to play Epona's song. The smooth melody was heard throughout the ranch. Malon smiled, knowing that she taught him that song. She loved the way the song sounded coming from the Ocarina. It reminded her of when she and Link were sitting in the barn doing a duet. She was hoping that day that Link would notice the new way she did her hair, or the make-up she… _No! Those were dreams!_ Once Link stopped playing, she looked at him as he put his instrument away. "Here she comes now."

Link stepped forward as Epona came around a corner and cantered up to him. As soon as Link raised his hand, Epona moved her neck in order for Link to pet her on the lower part of her neck. Epona loved it when Link did that, but only Link. He began to wonder whether Epona remembered anything or not, but Link figured that she did and accepted it. Malon looked scandalized because her horse treated Link more like her master more than she did Malon. _I never knew she liked to be pet there. I've done that before and she never seemed as happy with me doing it as she is with him!_ He patted her a few times and said, "Don't worry, girl. I'll be back for you. I'm just going on a small trip until we're a little bigger."

Link thanked Malon and Talon for their time and left the ranch. He figured he would visit the forest and check up on the Kokiri, then begin wandering the forest. Talon knew he would come back, and wondered how Malon would react when Link comes back to buy Epona. Malon wasn't thinking about Epona, though. Malon was wondering about the meaning of her dreams and this rendezvous with the Fairy-_less_ boy. Maybe she would ask the Princess. She always talked to Zelda whenever her father delivered milk. As she decided that was what she would do, she led Epona back towards the stable, the horse neighing for more memories of running through Hyrule field with a green clad friend.

A/N: I don't feel this came out as well. That's the problem with writer's block. Tell me what you think, though.

Also, I made Malon one year older on purpose, so don't criticize me about that too much (I have my reasons, although they're not important to the story).


	3. Kokiri Forest Pt 1

Disclaimer 

**Nanio-713**: (_Shirt ripped off, bleeding, with hands handcuffed to pole suspended over head) _I'm tired of explaining this. Why won't you just _listen_! I don't believe in the Matrix and I don't own Zelda!

**Agent Smith**: (_Smiling maliciously_) Of course you don't, Mr. Anderson.

**Chapter 3: The Kokiri Forest Pt. 1**

When Link arrived at Kokiri Village, he expected many things: the same old quiet village he remembered, a village beginning to show signs of invading monsters, or a village where the Kokiri were training to fight monsters. What he didn't expect to see was what was really going on. A big party was engulfing the entire Kokiri Village. Children were running around playing games, like tag and catch, and dancing. Some Skull kids jumped around, playing with the Kokiri, while others played musical instruments. There were also bunches of Deku's everywhere. Many of them played tag with the Kokiri, while others stood in circles playing catch by spitting Deku nuts at each other.

There were quite a few places where music was being played, but the spot most were paying attention to was right in front of the Kokiri shop. One of the Know-It-All brothers (A/N: Shame on you if you don't remember them) was playing a fast paced tune while sitting on the roof with a Skull kid, who was keeping up on a flute. Right behind them was a Deku shrub playing along on a set of Deku pipes. There beat was lively and louder than any other music being played. A large gathering of Kokiri, Skull kids, and Deku's surrounded the shop, dancing wildly.

Link watched all the fun and games as he walked through Kokiri Village. No one bothered to look at him twice, though. _I wonder what happened to cause such a large party_, Link thought. He decided that he would ask the one person who would give him a straight answer: Mido.

Link walked through the village to the entrance to the path to the Great Deku Tree. Mido was standing by the entrance. _Making sure nobody passes without a sword or shield, I guess. He's always trying to be the big boss_. Link chuckled at his thought as he walked up to Mido. "Hey Mido, what's going on?"

"Well, if it isn't Link." Mido sneered. "Looks like your Mr. No-Fairy again. I knew you couldn't be one of us!"

"No," Link said. "I'm not. I'm Hylian. That's why I can leave the forest. So tell me: What's going on?"

Mido was so shocked at Link's statement that he didn't know how to react. _He's really not Kokiri! I only ever meant it as a joke!_ He didn't know what to say, so he merely stated, "The Great Deku Tree has been reborn. He stated that he wished to speak to you as soon as you got here, but once everyone discovered he was alive, they forgot the message and began celebrating."

"So that explains why nobody noticed me walking around," Link responded. "Alright, then. I'm off to see the Deku Tree." Link began striding towards the tree as Mido began shouting comments about how Link better not kill the Deku Tree again.

Link ignored him as he walked down the familiar path of the Deku Tree. He stopped as soon as he reached the clearing. The old Deku Tree stood as large as ever, but without it's usual radiance due to the fact that it was dead. Ahead of the old Deku Tree was the Deku Tree Sprout: A short, fat tree with a small face on it. In front of the sprout was a very familiar little girl with green hair held back with a green headband.

"Link," Saria shouted. "It's so good to see you back again!" Saria suddenly ran up and hugged Link with all her might. Link was so shocked to see her he just stood there speechless as she began to pull him towards the Deku tree Sprout. _He's not supposed to be born for seven years, and she… What's Saria doing here? She's supposed to be in the Temple of Time!_ Link finally reached the Deku Tree Sprout, looking dazed and confused.

"Well," the Sprout said, "I see that you have questions, so let me explain a few things first. You remember what you were told about shadow memories, right?"

Link nodded, but Saria shook her head and replied, "I don't have shadow memories."

"That's because you're a Sage," the Sprout stated. "Link, you, the other six Sages, and I don't have shadow memories, they are real for us."

"Why does Zelda have shadow memories, then?" Link asked. "Surely she should remember everything as well as we do, seeing as she has the Triforce of Wisdom."

The spout shook it's leaves in confusion and answered, "I don't know, Link. Maybe she didn't have enough energy after the final battle to retain her memories as real ones. But don't worry: If she makes sure she remembers the shadow memories, they will return to being real ones by the end of the month."

Link nodded to show that he understood everything so far. He remembered how weak she looked, standing in the clouds. He also remembered how beautiful she looked. The way her hair was still well organized, even just after defeating Gannon, without a single hair out of place. How she wore that dress that showed her natural beauty in a graceful and proper way. He also remembered why he came here. To seek the one he cared for, and find the answers he needs from that person.

"Let's get back to my original explanation, which is why Saria and myself are here." The Sprout looked at Link, sighed, then began, "Along with the shadow memories being placed in everyone's head, other things happened that were too powerful to be changed. I wasn't meant to be reborn, seeing as I was never meant to die. The Sages placed me in this time because Rauru knew that I had to protect the forest. If not, then Gannon's minions, if there are any left, could begin to bring him back by destroying the Forest Temple. That would waken the other temples, causing his barrier to break."

"OK," Link said. "Then why is Saria here and not in the Temple of Time?"

"Well," Saria said before the Sprout could talk, "I'll answer this. The reason I'm back is because in this time I never left. It would be too obvious to anyone if seven people suddenly disappeared along with Gannondorf. People would believe in the shadow memories and…" Saria shook her head and raiser her hands, palms upwards. "Who knows what would happen, then."

Link agreed, "Yeah, I suppose they're shadow memories for a reason. I wouldn't want to remember some of what happened in those last seven years, either." Link remembered how many people he discovered had died, been tortured, gone crazy, or fled Hyrule because of Gannon. He knew that if they realized that was true, they would panic, and who knows what they would do.

Saria nodded and smiled, "You see? So, all of the Sages are back in their old lives, but we are all still connected to the Sacred Realm, and could go back whenever we wish."

Link nodded, "Well, that answers most of my questions. Now there's just one more thing I want to know." Link began to shift a little nervously.

Saria looked at Link curiously. "Sure, we'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Link stared at the Deku tree Sprout, then at Saria. He remembered how bad he felt when the Deku tree died. It was like holding the lead in a race just to fall on your face at the last second when he defeated Gohma, just to discover that the Deku Tree was still dying. And Saria… When Saria became a Sage, Link felt so bad because he felt as if he just kept taking the most important things from the Kokiri. His Family. Then, the Deku Tree Sprout was born and it eased a bit of his pain, but not all of it. Now, seeing them, he felt so happy that the Kokiri went back to their old happy selves. They didn't need him anymore, so he didn't have to worry while in search of his next adventure. "I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

"Sure," The Sprout said. "Who?"

Link scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm looking for…"

* * *

A/N: Hurray for Cliffies! (Sorry **Dreamer1313**, you'll have to wait to find out who it is, though I think you already know.) Actually, I hate them, but please don't hate me for them. I'm working on the next chapter now, so you only have to wait 2 or 3 weeks for the next part. Also, am I too wordy? I've been told I take too long to explain things. I don't think I am, but I don't want anyone to get bored with this. Please review and give me your thoughts. 


	4. Waiting For Link

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own the thoughts that made this plot.

**Chapter 4: Waiting for Link**

Malon followed Impa through the halls of Hyrule Castle. She had been in Hyrule castle before, and loved to marvel at the paintings, Vases, and tapestries. But today she didn't really look at them. Today she was going to find out what her dreams mean by the princess. She's met the princess before and they regard each other as good friends, but Malon's never spoken to her about anything official like this. It would be a new experience for Malon, and it made her nervous.

Impa led Malon into the Princess' courtyard. It had a small stream surrounding it, and had a large flower garden, filled with different roses in bloom. Zelda was sitting on a bench next to a bush of white roses, wearing a white dress covered by a purple blouse bearing the Hyrule crest. Her hair was tied back in a single, thick braid. Malon curtsied before the princes as she reached her. "Hello, Zelda. It's nice to see you today."

Zelda stood and hugged Malon, "Come on Malon, don't get formal. We're friends, so you don't have to curtsy."

Malon hugged her back and they both sat down on the bench. As Impa sat down on a bench across from them, Zelda asked, "Now what are these dreams that you've been having?"

Malon hesitated for a moment, and then told Zelda everything. About Gannondorf, Talon and Ingo, Link and Epona, Link's visits, and the celebration. Zelda listened and nodded occasionally. As Malon finished Zelda said, "Now Malon, I'm going to tell you something very important. You must not tell anyone else what I am about to say."

Malon quickly replied, "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. This will stay between us."

Zelda Nodded, "Thank you. First off, I need to tell you that your dreams are real." Zelda began to explain about the shadow memories, and why people have them. She explained about the Hero of Time and Gannon's downfall. She ended by saying, "These memories are real, so if you want them you can keep them, I suppose. Don't worry, I have them too."

"You do?" Impa asked, startled. "Your memories are supposed to be as vivid as mine. You're a Sage and hold a Triforce Piece. All the Sages and Link are supposed to keep these memories perfectly." Impa began to think for a moment, then used her connection to the Sacred Realm to speak to Rauru. The only sign Zelda and Malon had that she was doing this was that Impa's eyes began to glow. When they faded, Impa smile. "Alright, now I know why you have shadow memories."

"Why?" Zelda prompted.

"It's because you used what was left of your powers to bring back Link. You didn't have enough left to hold on to your memories in a way to keep them vivid. Instead, you got shadow memories so that if you believe it truly happened, which you both do, then they will become regular memories again."

"Oh, good." Malon sighed. "I was hoping I could keep them. A lot of them are kind of bad, but I don't want to lose them."

"Me neither," said Zelda. They sat there for a moment, unsure of what to say next, when Zelda suddenly blurted, "Malon, have you seen Link since yesterday?"

Malon looked slightly surprised, then answered, "Yes, he came to the ranch. He wished to buy Epona, but I told him that Epona was too young."

"Well, If Link goes back, I want you to let me know right away. I'll give you a letter so that he knows to come see me immediately." Zelda quickly turned from Malon to Impa, "Impa, can you please bring me a piece of parchment and Ink?"

Impa nodded and walked away while Malon watched Zelda's expression. Not being able to read it, Malon asked, "Why do you need to speak to him."

Zelda looked at Malon for a moment, hoping that her feelings weren't showing. "I was hoping to speak to Link again because I wanted to ask him if he wished to work in the Castle. I was hoping he could become a part of the Royal guard. It's a very high honor to be a bodyguard for the Royal Family, and the least that I could offer Link, seeing as he saved Hyrule. My father agrees with me, and withes to make Link a Nobleman by offering him Money and some Estates bordering Kokiri Forest."

Malon watched Zelda closely. _Those aren't the only reasons she has for wanting to talk to him._ She decided to keep her nose out of it, though. "Well, I'll give him a message. I doubt I'll see him again, though, until Epona's old enough to be purchased."

Impa arrived with a clipboard, parchment, ink, a feathered quill, and an envelope. Zelda grabbed the items and began writing the letter. The letter was a decent length, by Malon's reckoning. Once finished, Zelda waited for the ink to dry before folding the parchment, placing it in the envelope, and sealing it. A slight glow came from the envelope when it was sealed. She handed it to Malon then said, "Thank you Malon, for taking this. But don't open the letter. I magically sealed it so that I know the moment it is opened. Once Link opens it, Impa will go to the Ranch to escort Link here."

"Don't worry Zelda. Link will get this and I'll make sure he goes to see you immediately." Malon stood to go, "Thank you, Zelda. I won't tell anyone of our conversation, and I will deliver this message as soon as I can."

Zelda stood and gave Malon a hug good-bye. As Malon turned to go, she began to think about her shadow memories, and realized that Epona is no longer hers. She belongs to Link by right and, alternate timeline or no, Link won Epona fair and square. She knew what would happen when she would see Link again, and began to accept this fact.

Zelda watched Malon leave, and hoped with all her might that Link received that letter quickly. She focused on the Triforce's power, and began to 'sense' Link. All she could tell by their connection was that he was alive, well, and in the forest. She figured it was too risky to send a messenger directly to link, seeing as he probably would only think I was calling him for a mission. She didn't want to alarm him for nothing, so she decided to wait for Malon to deliver the letter. _Will I see him again soon?_ As she thought back on those days as Sheik, watching Link as he saved Hyrule, she knew that she would see him again. Zelda smoothed her dress as she walked back towards her apartments, thinking about Link and their next meeting.

A/N: It's shorter than my other chapters because I couldn't come up with more, but I'm satisfied with the way it is. Coming up next: The Kokiri Forest Pt. 2!


	5. Kokiri Forest Pt 2

A/N: I don't own Zelda. Never have. Never will. Why don't you just accept that and move on, huh?

**Chapter 5: The Kokiri Forest Pt. 2**

"… Navi?" Saria asked, confused. "Why are you looking for Navi?"

Link sighed loudly, sitting down on the floor. "When I finished placing the Master sword in the Temple of Time, Navi just flew off. She left before I could even stand straight. She didn't even say goodbye. I just wish to speak to her once more. Just to find out how I treated her badly enough to leave like that."

Saria nodded slowly, but the Deku sprout seemed lost in thought. He ruffled his tiny leaves then spoke. "Link, I believe I know where she may be. There is a place called the Faerie Haven. A sacred place where Faeries live: full of illusions, enchantments, and other magic. None other than Faeries know where it lays. Not even me. They will not share their secret, either. Only one Fairy has ever admitted to knowing where it was, and she disappeared deep into the Forbidden Forest Valley. Unfortunately, you need a horse to get through, and a bigger sword than that of the Kokiri to protect you."

"Don't worry," Link said. "I'm going to train for the next few years, to prepare my body for this adventure. Once I'm done with that, I'll be ready to face the forest."

As Link made to leave, Saria stood in front of him to block his way. "Link, please take care of yourself. I know you're no longer a Kokiri, but I won't stop worrying about you. I hope you find Navi."

Link nodded in agreement, hugged her goodbye, and left. He walked through the huge party of Deku, Kokiri, and Skull Kid's and left the forest.

* * *

Two days later, Link arrived at the Gerudo Fortress. It was still well protected by the bandit women, all dressed in the purple tank tops and puffy pants the sentries wore. Link sneaked past the first guards with ease, seeing as most were glassy eyed and staring off into space. He entered the actual fortress looking for the woman who accepted him into the Gerudo, or Nabooru, the Sage of the Desert.

He found the two sitting together in a large chamber with a thick red carpet on the floor, and pillows strewn everywhere. He walked into the room carefully, looking for guards that he may have overlooked. The two women were sweating, and scimitars lay by their sides. By the look of it, they just finished practicing with them.

When the two women noticed the Kokiri boy in their midst, the woman Link remembered from the "future" made for her weapon, but Nabooru stopped her. "Don't worry, sister. I know this boy and he is welcome here, since he was able to sneak through all the guards." Nabooru then turned to Link. "I always knew you'd make a good thief, Link. How may I help you today?"

"I was wondering if I can stay here and train with the Gerudo." Link stated. "I know you're an all female group, but I merely wish to learn how to fight better. I may need to know in the future, and knowing different styles is good for surprising your opponents. If I learn the Gerudo style, I will become an even more powerful opponent for those who threaten the people I love."

Nabooru smiled at him and replied, "Well, it is irregular for a man to join us, but I owe you for these Gauntlets." She held her hands up, showing the silver gauntlets he found at the desert colossus. The only reason she had them was because he gave them to her before returning to his own time.

"This boy stole _those _for you?" the Gerudo woman exclaimed. "He must be a very good thief."

"Indeed," Nabooru replied. "You will become a full Gerudo, Link. All that's required of you is that you follow all of the orders I give you, understood?"

Link nodded once, and then stood ready to receive orders. "Good," Nabooru said. "First things first: We need to get you a sword, a bow, and some other supplies." She stood along with her second, and the two women led Link out of the fortress, toward the weapon smith's hut.

* * *

Link spent three years with the Gerudo. When he looked back on it, he remembered those days as tough, exciting, and fun. They pushed him as far as they could, and then some. He learned, swordplay, archery, archery on horseback, and stealth tactics. He was treated like any other Gerudo, except e a few treated him as if he was their younger brother. A few taught him the fine art of flirtation near to the end of his last year, when he began taking more of a man's form. Although – needless to say – Gerudo flirting was MUCH more straightforward than other kinds.

He made a lot of friends during that time, as well. There was Nanda, a tall 14-year-old who excelled at stealth, though her swordplay left much to be desired. She always had a spare moment to joke with Link whenever they had free time. There was also Selana, a spirited 11-year-old who felt that Link was her only competition among the younger Gerudo. The three spent a lot of time "homing their skills" by sneaking into restricted parts of the fortress. They only ever got caught once, so they considered themselves very good (although they couldn't sit right for a week after they _did_ get caught).

On the day he planned on leaving, Nabooru approached him with a sword, bow, and quiver in hand. "I want you to have these," Nabooru said. "For your travels will most likely lead you into more danger. Also," a smirk covered her face, "I came to offer that present I told you about when you agreed to get me these gauntlets."

"Well, it is a beautiful offer." Link replied, roaming his eyes over her shapely body. "I'm sorry, but I cannot stay any longer. I feel that I am well trained now, and I can finally go on my way." With that, he took the weapons and examined them. The sword was a larger version of the master sword, but with a slight curve like a scimitar. The bow was just like his old fairy bow, but smaller to match his size. The quiver was full of arrows: Link counted at least forty.

"Well, if you ever need anything…" Nabooru said, leaving the rest unsaid.

"I know," Link whispered. He gave Nabooru a slight peck on the cheek, then walked towards his friends.

"Well, it's time for me to go." He said to the two women.

Selana, now 14, nodded and hugged Link tightly. Nanda, now 17, gave Link a playful kiss on the lips and said, "Don't forget us, okay?"

Link smiled and blushed a bit. "Don't worry about that. I couldn't ever forget either of you. I will try to visit you, but I think that I will be gone for a long time."

"You'll visit again, I know it." Nanda said confidently, "Farewell, Link. I hope you find water, shade, and happiness for a long time to come."

Link hugged each woman again, and began walking towards Hyrule field. He didn't turn back since he began walking, so he never saw the tears the three women shed for the only man who was ever Gerudo.

* * *

Link arrived at Lon Lon Ranch at midday. As he walked in, he saw Malon, once again, singing among the horses. She was eating a sandwich, and had a large goblet of milk next to her. He walked towards her, deliberately making just enough noise to let her know of his presence. When she looked at him, he spoke. "Hello, Malon. I'm here to see how you're doing?"

Malon smiled and stood up. "Oh, I'm fine. I've been waiting for you to come here. There are some things I need to give you." Suddenly she reached out, grabbed his hands, and pulled her towards the stable.

When they entered, Link noticed Epona standing in a nearby stall. She wore a fine saddle, made of brown leather and decorated with bits of gold. "Link," Malon said, "I know that shadow memories are real. Believing it made sure the memories became real again. I know that you won Epona from Ingo, so now I have decided to give her to you since she's already yours."

Link couldn't believe his ears. Malon was giving him Epona… _free of charge!_ And she knew the shadow memories were real. How did she… _Zelda_, Link thought, _Zelda must have regained her memories, and told Malon about it._ Link felt elated at this news, and took Epona out of her stall. He petted her in her favorite spot on her neck before saying, "Thank you, Malon. I will forever thank you for this. I will treat Epona with the greatest respect, and care for her as well as I can."

Link mounted Epona and settled her while looking at Malon. Malon began searching a coat that was hung by the stable door and found a pink envelope. She walked over to Link, and then gave it to him. "Well, Fairy Boy, I promised Zelda that I would give this to you when I see you again. She wants to see you immediately, so I suggest you read that letter and go see her. "

Link took the letter, thinking the matter over carefully. After a moment he pocketed the letter and said, "I'll read it later. I have some pressing business, but I'll see her the moment I'm done."

Malon stared at him, shocked, but he didn't notice. He motioned Epona into a slow walk and said, "Bye, Malon. I'll see you later!" With those last words, he set Epona into a gallop away towards the forbidden forest.

* * *

A/N: I figured out where I'm going with this. I want to take some time to finish writing two chapters before I post, though. If you can, please send me some advice as to where you want the story to go. I will consider all advice seriously, so please tell me what you think.

PS: The water, shade, and happiness part was a play of a saying in Robert Jordan's _Wheel of Time_ series. In there, a group called the Aiel say "May you find water and shade" as a farewell. I do not own _Wheel of Time_ either.


	6. Learning the Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda. Do own Plot. Lemons are great. Limes are sweet. Neither is here… yet.

A/N on spelling: I'm using Faeries as the plural form to Fairy because I believe that's what it is. If this is incorrect, let me know and I will fix it. Also, a lower fairy is a Fairy like Navi, Tatl, and Tael. The ones that are women are great faeries.

**Chapter 6: Learning the Truth**

When you grow up in the forest, sometimes you tend to forget how many dangers there are. You can't just watch out for the big, deadly animals who want to eat you. You also have to watch for the smaller, sneakier animals who want something small, like a trinket, from you. Link wasn't watching, so the smaller animals proved too much for him.

Then three days past. Three days where the world was on the line. Three days that stretched for months. Three days that would not stop or go away. Three days that always came to pass, yet never stayed behind. Three days of Majora's Mask, who wanted to end the world. Three days to save the land, and stop the moon from crashing down.

On the fourth day, that blessed day, the festival began. The people of Termina returned, and all the people rejoiced. All attended Anju and Kafei's wedding, and Link helped with music (using his ocarina). Anju was gorgeous, in a sparkling white dress. Kafei wore a stunning dark purple suit that matched his hair. He was fully grown again, and was a full head taller than her. His adult form was more muscular and broad-shouldered that you would have expected from his childish form. However, his smile was a slight curve of the edges of his mouth, the same as a child. Link chuckled as he thought that Kafei is a child at heart. Link also wondered if he will be the same kind of adult, remembering his actions when he was fighting Gannon in Hyrule.

After that amazing Wedding was a reception at the festival, but Link didn't attend. He felt that his time in Termina was over for now. He had to go back and find the Great Fairy who knew where the Haven was. He walked out of Clock town to retrieve Epona when he saw the Skull kid, Tatl, and Tael.

The skull kid stood before link and said, "So you're leaving, huh? I didn't believe the Faeries when they told me. I apologize for all the trouble-"

"There's nothing to forgive," Link Interrupted. "You were possessed, and that is that. I'm going back to the deep area of the Kokiri forest to continue my search."

"Your search?" Tael asked, "Your search for what? Tatl, the Skull Kid, and I have spent a lot of time there. We would be happy to help."

"Yeah," Tatl exclaimed, "we know all about it!"

Link nodded and got straight to the point. "I'm looking for a great Fairy who's been to the Faerie Haven. I need to get there to find an old friend."

"Are you crazy, Link!" Tatl shrieked, "No non-Fairy is allowed in the Haven. Are you nuts? What'll happen when you get there?

"I don't know, but I have to try. I have to find my friend, and this Fairy is my only chance. I refuse to give up my search. Will you help me?"

All were silent for a while. Link pondering whether or not this was a good idea. Tatl and Tael were wondering whether or not they should tell him where the Haven was themselves (having visited once before). They knew they shouldn't because they swore they would never tell non-faeries. The Skull Kid, however, was only thinking about the best way to phrase his next sentence.

The Skull Kid placed his hand to his chin (meaning the bottom of his Skull mask) and spoke. "I once heard a rumor, long ago, that said the Great Fairy in Clock Town is not from Termina. I don't know if she's from Hyrule, but I also heard that she was exiled from her forest because she let out a _very_ important secret. Speak to her, and tell her that 'secrets are water, and only the most curious yet trustworthy drink' to see how she responds."

Link understood, and nodded to the three standing before him. He shifted his gilded sword (having given his scimitar to the Skull Kid), his bow, and his shield into more comfortable positions. "Thank you for your help. Train with that scimitar, and use it to protect your friends. If I hear you're doing evil, I will come back to retrieve the gift only deserved by a good friend."

"Farewell Link." The three said, "May the forests of life be bright and welcoming to you."

"Farewell, my friends. May you find water, shade, and happiness for a long time to come."

Link grabbed Epona's reigns and led him through Clock Town. He waved at many of his new friends, and asked the Bombers to watch Epona while he speaks to the Great Fairy. As he walked towards the fountain, he pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby. As he finished, he heard a scream and saw a gorgeous vine covered woman fly out of the fountain. She shook her wild orange (A/N: It was orange, right?) hair and smiled at Link.

"Hello Link, it's been a while. Please relax while I ease your pain."

"I'm fine, and I don't need any healing. I just came here to talk to you."

The Great Fairy blinked, then replied. "What is there to talk about? I'm just a Fairy. All I can tell you is the comings and goings of Termina, and you're planning to leave. There is nothing for me to tell you."

"You can tell me where the Faerie Haven in Hyrule is."

"The Fa- Faerie Haven?" the Fairy stammered, "I don't know where that is, it's a secret only the Faeries in Hyrule know."

Link responded with, "Secrets are water, and only the most curious yet trustworthy drink."

If the Great Fairy wasn't floating, she would have fallen over in shock. "You know the sacred password. It's the only password that allows you to ask the most intimate questions to the Faeries!"

Link shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, to show that he didn't think much of it. "Well, now that I said that, will you tell me?"

"I know where it is. I was exiled because I told a foreign Fairy where it was, and that Fairy almost exposed our secret. How do I know you won't do the same?"

"I swear on the Fairy Mother of the Sacred Forest of Hyrule that I will keep this secret with my life. If I ever reveal this secret, then let her strike her full vengeance upon me."

Suddenly, a bright green glow surrounded Link and the Great Fairy. A fairy sign that a promise has been made between two beings. One that means death if broken. The Faerie was shocked at this reaction, but quickly recovered. "You are truly a strong man. Truly strong, and foolish as well. No one not a Fairy has ever been there. I shudder at some possible outcomes of you visiting the Haven. I will tell you, since you swore, but I warn you to step lightly once you arrive."

"After Faeries visit the Haven once, they can usually just transport themselves back magically. If you survive, I suppose the same will happen to you. But before you can do that, you have to visit once. In order to get there, you must visit the Forest Temple. In the room with many paintings, use your 'eye' to find the true painting of a forest. It will show two lower Faeries standing by the Master Sword. Faeries are supposed to touch the hilt of the sword or a faerie, so I suppose you should touch the sword. This will lead you to a hallway. Travel the hallway until you feel your power. You will then face one of your fears. It may be something superficial, or it may be your greatest fear in the world. It varies a lot. If you survive, you can enter the Haven. If not, then you will reappear, unharmed, in the Forest temple."

The Faerie took a deep breath and smiled. "Now that you know how to enter, may I ask why you wish to know?"

"I wish to speak to a Fairy who was an old friend of mine. We went through a great deal together before she left one day without warning. I wish to find her, and speak to her once more."

"Do you love her?" The Fairy asked.

Link looked taken aback. "What do you mean? She's my best friend."

"One doesn't go through things like this just for a friend. You must love her, or you wouldn't go through all this trouble just to find her. Please admit to yourself before you see her again whether or not you love her. It will make your reunion much simpler."

With that said, the Great fairy jumped and disappeared. Link was stunned into silence by her statements, and her disappearance shocked him out of it. _Do I love her? Is that the reason I've been fighting so hard to find her? How can I love a Fairy?_ Suddenly a small voice in the back of his head spoke. _By doing exactly what you have been doing._ Pondering this further, Link left the Fountain, retrieved Epona, and headed back to Hyrule.

* * *

A/N: Do you enjoy it? Do you feel this is any good? Can I fix it? Please let me know. Until next time, I hope you still enjoy this. 


	7. Goodbye Zelda again

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, the Windwaker would have ended with Link having the Triforce and Hyrule being restored. Since it didn't end that way, it's pretty obvious that I don't own Zelda.

A/N: It's all been about Link so far, but a couple of chapters after this one will finally explain Navi's POV. This is just a little spoiler to mess with you.

Notes to Reviewers:  
**Sakurelle** – Thanks for the mistakes. Yes, it was originally a Zelink, but I changed my mind. I hope you don't mind.

**Kicksalienass** – I know she's a "fricken fary" but you need to read the next couple of chapters in order to understand what I'm doing. You'll like it, I hope.

**AnimeDemonNayorin** – I don't mean to offend, but I explained most of why I did it in the last chapter Author's note: "I'm using Faeries as the plural form to Fairy because I believe that's what it is. If this is incorrect, let me know and I will fix it." Also, I used Faerie in Faerie Haven because I that's what I planned to name it. I also spell "Great Faeries" like that to show that they are more powerful. If you feel like I made a mistake on this, let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting Zelda**

Returning to the Forbidden Forest Valley was easier than going to Termina since he had all of his equipment. Once he returned, he drew a picture of the Skull Kid on a rock in honor of his adventure. He reorganized all of his equipment for easy access, jumped on Epona, and rode back to the Kokiri Village.

As he was going through more familiar parts of the forest, Link remembered the letter he was given from a certain Princess before going to Termina. Taking out the Princess' letter, he decided to read it on the way to the Village. Then, he would go to the Castle if it were something important. He pulled out the letter from a bag on his saddle and opened it. There was a slight blue glow when he opened it, so he figured Zelda put some kind of spell to ensure that only he read it. _It must be pretty important,_ link thought. Once opened, he began to read:

_Dear Link,_

_I hope you are well, and that your adventures are exciting. I know you couldn't stand to get bored, after all. As the Hero of Time, I'm sure you get into all sorts of interesting predicaments. As for me, well… We finally caught up with all the work that the "disappearing advisor" caused. I figure in a month or two, we'll have the Political friendships we had with the Goron's and Zora's completely fixed._

_But I didn't want this letter to only speak of politics and small talk. I wish to see you again, Link. There were a few thinks that we didn't get to talk about, and I hope to tell you these in your face. It's mostly ceremonial; father wishes to reward you for "Service to the throne." Don't worry; we won't get into specifics. Now that Father believes in the shadow memories, he was the one who wanted to give you a reward. I won't get into specifics as to what these rewards are here. These kinds of things are better done in person. Hopefully, you will find the time to see me soon._

_Love,_

_Zelda_

Link put the note away as he reached the Village. _I've been gone a week. I think that's long enough to go back now_. He had a smile playing upon his face as he headed to see the Deku Tree Sprout.

* * *

As Zelda felt the seal's magic release, she suddenly was able to sense where Link was again. _Finally, after all this time… I thought something dreadful happened._ Zelda ran out of her room towards the Throne room. Impa was usually there giving her daily report about this time.

She saw that she was correct in this assumption the moment she entered the Chamber. Impa was bowing at the King, letting all know that their meeting is complete. Impa was dressed in purple shorts and a shirt, which was standard garb for a Sheikah in the palace. As she straightened, she saw Zelda out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"By your leave, your Majesty." She stated before turning and walking towards Zelda. "Well what's wrong, Zelda? You seem to have to tell me something urgent. Is it about him?"

"It is urgent and it is about him, Impa." Zelda stated in a very official manner. "He's back in Hyrule. After five months of nothing, he's suddenly back. Please go to the Kokiri Village immediately and bring him to the courtyard. I wish to see him as soon as I can."

Impa smiled in a knowing way. _To be in love with a man like that is dangerous,_ she thought. "Well, my lady, I will be off. Can't stand around all day and let Link get away, right?"

Zelda smiled and hugged Impa once before she left. She then went back to her rooms to prepare for his arrival.

* * *

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, Link." The Deku Tree Sprout stated, "I didn't expect to see you here. May I ask how you've been? After all, I haven't seen you for five months."

"What?" Link inquired, "What do you mean? I figured it would have felt like a week to you."

The Sprout laughed, "Well, time may be different for the hero of time, but five months feels like five months for everyone, regardless of how slowly you age."

"That's not what I meant. I have been in a land called Termina. While there, I repeated the same three days there for about…" Link began counting in his head, "roughly five months. I expected time to slow down here as well."

"Well this is interesting," the sprout said inquisitively. "It seems that your time travel must only affect the land you're on, but not the whole world. That is very interesting."

Link raised an eyebrow, "Will this cause any problems?"

"No, no, I'm sure it won't. Anyway, tell me about your adventure."

Link began by telling him about the Skull kid. He talked about the Lands of Termina, their similarities to Hyrule, and the monsters he fought. At the end of telling him about the masks he collected, the sun was setting. This was surprising considering the fact that he showed up around noon. _Well, it is a long story,_ he thought. They began to speak about the changes in Hyrule when suddenly Mido entered the Deku Tree's meadow.

"Great Deku Tree, sir!" Mido shouted as he reached the two beings. "Great Deku Tree, a woman has shown up in the Village, and is asking to see Link, sir. I believe she is a Sheikah!"

"Well, this is certainly interesting. Send her here immediately." The Sprout said. Seeing

Link's confused expression he added, "We have not seen a Sheikah in a great many years. After they agreed to guard the Royal Family, they didn't visit as much. Kokiri/Sheikah friendships used to be common, but we rarely if ever see one now."

_It's got to be Impa._ Link thought as he saw Mido scurrying away. _The last of the Sheikah arriving shortly after the Hero of Time reads the Princess' letter. I'm beginning to think that the blue light wasn't to make sure only I read it._ Link mused about possible reasons why Impa would be here as she walked up to him. Impa made a simple, yet respectable, bow at the Deku Tree Sprout before offering her hand to Link.

Link reached out and they both grasped each other's wrists. "It's good to see you, Link. These last three and a half years have treated you well."

Link looked himself over. He had to admit that, due to his Gerudo training and other adventures, he was very wiry and muscular. His muscles were all toned, but not particularly large. "I thank you for the compliment. I must say that these last few years have treated you fairly as well." Before she could respond, he continued. "May I ask what brings the Princess' bodyguard out to the forest? Why didn't the Princess come?"

"Zelda didn't come _because_ she's the princess," Impa replied. "She can't just up and leave the castle that simply, Link. Everywhere she goes she needs a guard of at least five people. It's usually more like ten, though." Impa gave a small smile before saying, "My lady was adamant about making sure you come to the castle. The moment you opened the letter she knew that you did and sensed you to find out where you were."

_Sensed?_ Link wondered. _Does that work the other way around?_ Link began to try to sense Zelda. His right hand warmed up, and then he suddenly knew that Zelda was in her courtyard. He guessed it had something to do with the Triforce. "Alright then, take me to her. I want to know what's so important."

Without another word, Impa pulled out two Deku nuts. She stepped directly in front of Link, dropped the nuts, and they both suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Zelda sat in her garden, waiting for Link. She felt her hand glow, and knew that Link was searching for her. _He must be on his way_, she figured. She stood up and began straightening her dress when a sudden CRACK sounded before her and Link and Impa suddenly appeared before her.

"Whoa," Link yelled, "that explains how you get away so quickly!"

Zelda stared at Link with open curiosity. Link has definitely begun to grow, seeing as she now just reached his eye level. His muscles were all very well toned and sculpted, yet young, to make a very handsome young man. A young man whom anyone could see will grow up to be incredibly handsome.

Link saw Zelda standing there, wearing a long purple dress that fit her perfectly. She was beginning to show signs of womanhood, with her breasts beginning to form, and a certain bearing all young girls coming into their own seem to have. Link remembered how he felt about her in the alternate timeline, but didn't dwell on it. _Things aren't like that anymore, _he thought._ I wonder what she wants?_ Instead of going through small talk, Link began with, "Hello, Zelda. What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Zelda mentally swore. _I was hoping to speak to him a bit before this. Oh well, no matter._ "Well, father and I were talking and we wished to provide you with a few gifts for your help in defeating Gannondorf."

Impa began to walk away and said, "Alright, I'll leave you two to discuss things."

Link shrugged and said, "Bye Impa." He turned to Zelda and grinned, "Well, I don't think I need any reward. Just being able to live peacefully is enough for me, I think."

Impa smoothed out her skirt, "Well, we still think that you deserve a few treats. Father has already placed a small country estate, as well as a good stretch of land bordering the forest, in your name. He as also decided to give you your own Patents of Nobility and a reward of 5,000 Rupees for service to the throne. Congratulations, Link: You are now a Nobleman."

Link looked completely shocked, "What? I now have lands, money, and I'm a Noble, too." Zelda nodded, "But that's too much, Zelda! I don't need all that."

"Father and I think you more than deserve it for all the good you have done, Link. Besides, what's wrong with being a 'Noble' anyway?" Zelda asked.

Link retorted with, "Nothing, but I was planning on traveling after I finished my search. With all the business of dealing with estates and land, as well as the duties of a Nobleman, how can I do that?"

"Father has already hired proprietors to handle your estates. You don't have to worry about anything. Everything will be here when you return. As for the 'duties of nobility': It's all balls and dances. Nothing really important happens at those things, except of course for the courting process." Zelda slightly blushed at that.

"Well, I don't see the upside to that: Nobility is too pompous and stuck up for me. I'd choose a ranch-girl or a bar maid over a Noblewoman any day."

Zelda made an "uhh" sound and said, "Link, you insult me! Did you forget that _I_ am Nobility?"

"Sorry Zelda, but you know what I mean. Most Nobles are not comfortable with those like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know: 'commoners' who get treats like patents of nobility because we did some good deed. Most who do this rarely get past Squire, or at least a very minor Lord."

"Link, you will be fine. You carry yourself well, and you'll prove you're better than any of them in no time. If you don't like anyone after a while, you can always just find me and we'll talk through the parties. You don't _need_ to get along with the other Lords and Ladies if you don't want to, just like they don't have to like you."

"Then what's the point in even making me a Lord, then?"

"Well," Zelda said, choosing her words carefully, "You've earned them. You've fought harder than any member of the Upper and Lower Families to keep Hyrule Safe. That enough should get you into the Lower Families, if not the Upper."

"Well, what can I do with these 'gifts' you've given me? If I can't get rid of it, then what good is any of this?"

Zelda began to feel a bit irritated at his questioning, but she hid it well. Her plans could go to waste if he does anything rash. "You have complete rule over your estates. You will deal with any crimes committed on your land. You get to choose what happens on your land. You decide whether it's farmland, land for things like ranches or towns, etc."

"As for the Title: that comes with the land. You will be considered a Lord because these lands were property of the Hyrule Royal Family. Even if you sell your land, you will still be considered a Lord."

"Why do you wish for me to accept being a Lord so badly?" Link inquired, stepping closer to her.

Zelda was momentarily shocked by the question, but not for long, "Do you want me to be blunt?" She asked while stepping within arms reach, "I want you to accept this because you deserve it. I don't know anyone other than my father who has shown the necessary skills to rule: Honesty, bravery, a sense of Justice, an even hand, intelligence, the ability to think on your feet, honor, and love to those who are loyal to you. Hyrule needs those in order to survive, and the other Families need to see those in order to become better Nobles. I want you to accept being a Lord so you could better understand your new duties."

Her voice grew steadily louder as she said this, and was nearly yelling at this point. She stopped, took a deep breath, and continued in a soothing voice. "I want you to accept being a Lord so you could begin thinking about the concept of us. Before, in the 'past' you told me we couldn't be together because I was a Princess and you were a commoner. Well guess what: you've worked your way up to being a Lord now. You're nobility through your own right, and now that you're a Lord you can do as you please. We can be together if you still wish to be. I love you, Link. I wish to be with you. Please tell me that you wish to be with me."

Link didn't know what to do. He felt deeply for Zelda, but he never believed it to be love. _I don't love you the way you love me, Zelda. _Link thought, _I don't know whom I love._ Link began shifting through his memories, recalling his memories with Zelda. He remembered fighting monsters with her hiding as Shiek, their playing music and discussing Temples, as well as all that happened during the final battle with Gannondorf/Gannon. When he reached the thoughts on their discussion in the clouds, he knew he didn't Love her with all his heart. Yes, he loved her, but he wasn't _in _love with her. Yes, he believed that they could have a happy, caring life together. But no, he did not believe she was his soul mate.

Link reached out and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly, causing her to do the same. As he pulled away from her, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss was long, slow, and sweet. Zelda thought he tasted of berries and milk. He thought she tasted of cinnamon and apples. As they pulled away from each other, Link rested his forehead on hers and said, "I'm sorry, Zelda. I love you, but not in the way you love me. I know that you will be happy in the future. You'll be happy without me."

Tears welled up in Zelda's eyes and she began to yell, "But I don't want to be happy with another. I want to be happy with you. I only want to be happy with you."

"Me too," Link said, trying to comfort Zelda. "But I know that we weren't meant to be. You and I can be happy, but we're not truly in love with each other. You will find a good man to help you run Hyrule. We both know that I will just leave you to tend to all of Hyrule's business. You deserve better than that."

They gave each other another lingering kiss. This kiss was unlike the last, though: instead of a kiss to show their feelings, this kiss was designed as a last goodbye. Zelda drew as much from Link as she could because she knew, somehow, that this was probably the last time that she was going to see link in a very, very long time.

As the two separated once again Link said, "I leave all lands and properties in your care, Zelda. If you do not hear from me within the next five years, I leave it all to you. Goodbye."

It was another five minutes before they finally let go of each other. Zelda clutched onto his shirt like a lifeline, and he didn't feel like he had any right to force himself away. Zelda eventually resigned herself to knowing that she could not have him anymore, and let him go. Without speaking, Link kissed her once on the forehead, stepped away, and walked out of the courtyard as a heart-wrenching cry filled the air.

* * *

A/N: sniff I-I'm sorry… sniff… please review… sob… Review… sniff I'll write later… sobbing quietly 


	8. Navi

**Disclaimer**: I have not yet convinced Nintendo to sell me the rights to Zelda, so I own none of the Characters from the game in this story. The OC's, however, are mine.

**Author's Note:** It's been forever since I updated. I'm sorry but school, College prep, and a visit to California take a lot out of your time. I haven't started on chapter nine, yet. But I can tell you that this story is only going to have ten chapters (not counting the Epilogue). So I hope you enjoy it while it lasts. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Navi  
**

Navi lay down on the smooth grass next to a fountain. She looked around at the trees in the Faerie Haven, and let out a long sigh. There were tall oaks, redwoods, and a few weeping willows within her line of sight. She listened to the steady pour of the fountain as she closed her eyes and embraced the smooth smell of apples, cherries, and earth that surrounded her. She never understood why it smelled like apples and cherries, but she just figured that the Great Faeries liked the smell. As she opened her eyes, she looked at the statue in the middle of the large, round fountain. It was the Faerie Mother in her favorite form: a young girl in a long dress, with two lower faeries (commonly used by adventurers to heal themselves) circling her head. The whole thing was stone, but the faeries were painted and magically floating around the Faerie Mother's head. She always enjoyed lounging about outside of this statue in order to think, and her thoughts today led to the same place they usually did: Link.

She missed him. She wished to see him, but she didn't know where he was. She didn't know if she would really be willing to see him. The last time she saw him it felt like a dagger was twisting in her gut. _I wonder how he's doing. Is he safe? Is he alive? Does he think of me? I wonder if he's met someone yet._ Navi shifted so she lay on her stomach, allowing her wings to idly flutter as she thought. Her cream sundress shifted with her, luckily, so she didn't have to move around to rearrange it. _I understand why Hylians put up with clothes, but sometimes they _are_ a nuisance. Unless the clothes are loose and comfortable like this dress, of course._ Allowing her mind to wander through various thoughts on fashion, her mind wandered back to Link. _He probably still wears that Kokiri outfit he grew up with. It's not that surprising, really. He looked good with it in the future timeline._ Her mind never forgot a single detail of her adventure with Link. She loved and cherished every moment she spent with Link as if her memories were gold. The only ones she didn't cherish were the memories with Zelda or Malon with them. _He's probably seeing one of them by now. He's about to turn about 14 now, I think. That's plenty old enough to start thinking about women. Besides, there is still all the time we spent in the future. That should make him mentally around 15 or 15 and a half. It's probably Zelda he's seeing, since he seemed to be in love with her in the future. I hope they're happy with each other._

This was not how she wished to spend her day. She didn't have any duties today: she sang to the trees, helped flowers grow, and even healed an injured Deku. This was her day of relaxation, not her day of daydreaming about Link. Why couldn't she go three days without thinking of him? Was she doomed to spend the rest of her life dreaming about him? She sighed deeply, realizing that Link was the only thing able to penetrate her mind right now. Resigning herself to that fact, her thoughts took her to the day she said good-bye.

* * *

Navi whipped between the trees, zipping around each one in a desperate attempt to get away. She had to get away from him. It hurt too much to stay nearby, knowing he couldn't hold her in his arms. She wept freely as she flew, leaving a trail of small golden specks drifting to the ground as she sped deeper into the forest. The only good thought in the sea of anguish that she had was that she held herself together long enough to get out of Link's sight. It hurt so much to fly away without so much as a good-bye, but she had to. She couldn't have left if she said anything.

Navi loved Link. There was no doubt in her mind of that. However, there was also no doubt that she could never have him. He was Hylian, and as a Hylian he was a mortal. He would grow old, whither away, and die. She couldn't bear to see that while staying exactly the same: a small, delicate Fairy. Also, as a Fairy she was small enough to fit in his palm. No man could ever truly love a woman who could fit in his palm.

As she neared the Kokiri Village, she began following the familiar path of trees she always passed on her way home. The familiarity of it calmed her, briefly, as she began to slow down. _I have to move soon,_ she thought, _or I'm just going to run into him again_. She knew what she had to do as she floated into the Great Deku Tree Clearing. The Great Deku Tree still stood there, dead to the world due to Gannondorf's influence. Navi had hoped that he would be alive when she arrived, and that all of Gannondorf's influence would be removed from the world. Apparently, some things couldn't be changed back.

As she neared the area by the top of the Deku Tree's head, where the branches started growing, she heard the earth tremble. She lowered herself slightly to check the area, and she noticed a bald patch of earth in front of the Deku Tree. _Why does the earth shake at that point?_ Navi wondered. When she got within three feet of the spot, her question was answered. The Deku Tree Sprout suddenly shot out of the earth, scaring Navi half to death. She scrambled away quickly before returning to study the little sprout. He looked exactly as she remembered him in the future, but she couldn't figure out why he arrived at this time. _He's not supposed to grow for another seven years! How is he here?_

Navi voiced the question after a brief greeting from both parties. The sprout looked at her for a moment before saying, "Well, seeing as the big Deku Tree couldn't be restored, I was brought into existence a bit early. The forest needs a guardian, and since there was nothing to protect it I was awakened."

"What about Saria?" Navi asked, "I know she's not here anymore because she's a Sage, but she can protect the forest, can't she?"

"No, actually," The sprout replied. "While she is a major source of power for the forest, she has no defense wards. That is what I am for. Besides, what makes you think Saria's not around?"

"Well," Navi began slowly, "Whenever the Sages were awakened, they disappeared. Since they need to be awake now because of Gannondorf's seal, I figured that they'd disappear now as well."

"I'm sorry Navi, but I have to prove you wrong right now," said a voice. As Navi and the sprout shifted to see better, they noticed Saria bound up the path towards the two creatures while being followed by a fairy and Mido.

"Mr. Deku Tree, Sir." Mido yelled while saluting the Tree. His fairy flew onto his shoulder and seemed to be saluting too. Navi couldn't tell since the Fairy was glowing too brightly. "It's good to see your back. I will make sure that Sana and I let everyone know you have been reborn."

"You do that," the Sprout replied, "And tell everyone that if they see Link, let him know that I wish to speak to him again right away. He should be around here somewhere, seeing as his Fairy is right here."

As Mido and Saria began to look around for a sign of Link, Navi spoke. "Link's not in the forest. I have decided to separate from Link now that out quest has been completed."

"Is that the only reason why?" Tink asked Navi as she flew out from under Saria's Hair and around her head. She glowed a soft yellow as she said, "It isn't everyday that a Fairy separates from her partner."

"Link and I have had our fun, but now I think that our time together is at an end." Navi responded, "I believe that it was time for us to move on. Link is a Hylian, and has to move on and experience life like a Hylian. He can't do that with me buzzing around his head. Besides, he's the Hero of Time. The King and Zelda are sure to have all sorts of rewards to give him. He's going to be so busy getting his life to some semblance of being normal that he won't even notice that I'm gone."

Sana snorted and snapped, "You really think he won't notice? Navi, anyone who has ever had a Fairy partner notices when he or she is gone. The spiritual bond we create with our partners is so great that we almost feel empty without each other. I don't know how you can stand it!"

Navi seemed to droop a bit, feeling defeated. She had noticed the emptiness, but merely placed it as heartache, not her spiritual bond with Link. However, she knew that she was doing the right thing. "I'm tired. I'm truly tired. All I want to do is to rest after that frightful ordeal with Gannon. Is that too much to ask? Maybe one day, when the timing is right, I will rejoin Link. But for now, I just want to get some rest."

They all stood silent for a moment, none knowing what to say. The Deku Tree Sprout watched Navi for a moment before turning to Mido. "Mido, You and Sana should go back and inform the village of my rebirth and transformation now."

As Mido saluted and ran off with Sana, The Deku Tree turned back to Navi. "I still remember when we spent our time together. Do you remember that?" As Navi bounced in affirmation, the Sprout continued with, "You were my fairy assistant given to me by the Faerie Mother. She gave you to me because we both knew that I was destined to give you a partner who would save the world. The goddesses knew that you would be his guide, and you pulled it off perfectly. However, I am not sure if his adventures have ended yet. Are you sure you should not go off and find him again? I trust your decision as to whether or not you should, but you must me made aware of the fact that Link will always trust and need you, regardless of whether or not his adventures have ended."

Navi began to float away towards the forbidden forest. Before she left the clearing she turned back and said, "I am sure that I am doing the right thing, for now. I have decided that I am going to the Faerie Haven. I haven't ever been there before, but now is as good a time as any other. When I feel that it is time, I will find Link again."

With that said, the fairy flew through the trees and disappeared. The Deku tree and Saria stood there for a while, before the Sage sat down and the two began talking of recent problems in the Forest.

* * *

Navi didn't know how long it took her to reach the forest temple. It could have been an hour, or a day. That part of her memory was just a haze of grief and guilt for abandoning Link. Should she have stayed? Was he hurting from their bond as well? Navi doubted it. Link was a Hylian, and she doubted that Hylians were affected by the bond. Of course, she was the only Fairy to ever bond to a Hylian, so she couldn't ask anyone about it.

She made her way slowly through the temple, avoiding any monsters. She floated gently onto the elevator in the main hall, and then used her magic to activate it. Once it reached the basement, she flew forward and into the chamber when Link faced the phantom Gannon. _I was so scared, but link was perfectly calm. He never once backed down or yielded in that fight. I felt so useless, since he didn't even ask for my help that day._ She shook herself out of the memory and looked at the paintings on the walls. They were all of a path leading to a large, Victorian style house. Slowly, Navi began to build her magic. Suddenly, the paintings changed. They became drawings of Centaurs running, Nymphs lying by their trees, Skull Kids playing flutes, etc. but Navi wasn't interested in that. She was looking for the painting of two Faeries and the Master Sword.

Upon finding it, she quickly flew forward and touched the hilt. A white light blinded her for a moment before she found herself outside. In front of her was a long path lined by tall Oak trees. Everything else in her line of sight was long, green, meadows with foot-long grass. Navi followed the tree-lined path, idly wondering exactly what was at the end of it, for what seemed like hours. She became so bored that she began to daydream as she walked. Because of this, she didn't notice the two humans in front of her battling until she was only three feet away.

Once she noticed the humans, she backed away to a safe location until she could see who the men are. She immediately recognized them: Link and Gannon. Link was holding the Biggoron sword in his hands, moving more gracefully than Navi thought the blade should have allowed. He was currently pressing forward, slashing and swiping at Gannon, who blocked and parried with a large scimitar. The two men danced around each other like wild animals, looking for the slightest weakness to attack. Link didn't seem to notice Navi as he stepped forward and began slashing and stabbing at Gannon. Gannon blocked and dodged, narrowly avoiding the huge blade.

Navi was confused, to say the least. _How_ i_s it that they're here?_ Navi wondered. _Gannon was supposed to be sealed by the sages and Link…_ That was when Navi remembered. _My fear. This place is showing me one of my fears._ She began to shake slightly at this revelation. _Why? Why is it showing me this fear? I can't handle this._ Navi's shaking, unknown to her, caused a small tinkle sound to emerge. Link heard the sound and turned to face her. Unfortunately, that was his downfall.

"Navi, is that you?" Link asked. She didn't have time to respond before Gannon ran up and, while link was distracted, ran link through the stomach with his sword. Crimson blood flew as Gannon unsheathed his sword from Link, leaving a small line of blood along where he swung the blade. Gannon stepped away, smirking, as Link leaned back and slid down the base of a tree, clutching the wound in his stomach. Link screamed, flying up to Link and floating around his wound. Link looked at Navi and smiled warily and said, "I'm sorry, Navi. I failed you."

"Oh Link, I'm so sorry! I didn't help you, and you got hurt."

"Don't worry," Link panted, "it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

As Link began to cough, small droplets of blood flew out of his mouth. Navi screamed "You can't die, Link! You just can't! I won't let you die."

"There's nothing we can do, Navi. I'm going to die, and there is nothing we can do."

"Yes there is," she insisted, "I love you too much for you to die." _How can I help him? I can't let him die, especially like this._ Navi pondered, unaware of Link's wide eyes and surprised look "I… I… I will heal you."

"You can't, Navi." Link said, "You don't know how to heal. I may not know much about Faeries, but I do know that you need to learn healing before attempting it. Healing can be fatal to a Fairy if you don't know how to do it, Navi. Don't risk it."

"I'll heal you, Link. I don't care if I survive, just as long as you live and remember that I love you."

"Navi, don't do it. I love you too, and it would hurt too much too see you die for me."

Navi's heart swelled when she discovered that he loved her as well, but she didn't let him distract her. She wouldn't let him die, regardless of what would happen to her. She began to fly in small circles around his wound, pouring her magic into it. Her magic came off as small drops of gold, falling and landing on his wound. Slowly, she saw the wound begin to seal itself as the magic did its work. She began to feel tired, as well as a bit dizzy at the large loss of magic, but she kept on. She began to drift as she finished healing him. When she was done, all she saw was the look of gratitude and sadness that was on Link's face before she drifted into the long abyss.

* * *

When Navi woke up, she was alive and in the Faerie Haven. She was lying in a rectangular clearing with 2-inch line grass. At one end of the clearing, there was a Dais, holding a long backed chair. The sides and back of the chair was made out of marble and designed to look like flowers and vines intertwined. There were dark purple cushions on the chair and back of the chair made of cotton. As Navi began to float towards the chair, a child appeared, floating, in front of the chair. She appeared to be about 5 or 6-years-old. Her skin and hair were a metallic purple, and her eyes were white with light grey pupils.

As she neared the strange girl, she heard her speak.

"Hello, little one." The girl began, "I am the Faerie Mother. I welcome you to the Faerie Haven. Now, whenever you leave this place and go back to your world, you need only to concentrate on your memory of this meeting to return here."

Navi said, "Thank you, my Mother. I am honored by your warm greeting. If there is anything you require of me, please just let me know."

"I require nothing more from you than I do the others. Here, we will teach you the different arts of the Faeries. The payment is that, during your stay, you take care of the plants in the Haven."

"Alright," Navi responded, "that seems fair." Navi watched the Faerie Mother, "Mother, forgive me if I seem rude, but I met you on my day of cognizance, did I not?"

"Yes you did. I was there on the day you were born and gained the ability to remember."

"I know. It just that you look different than you did back then. I remember seeing you as a tall woman with golden hair."

The Faerie Mother grinned slightly as she responded. "I have the ability to change my form outside of the Faerie Haven. It's one trick that no one has yet to manage except myself. We will teach you how to change your form here, but please do not attempt it outside of the Faerie Haven. Are there any other questions that you have?"

"Yes," she stated, "how did I survive after healing Link?"

"That was only a test. Once you began the healing you passed. You passed out when you were transported here because it drained you, and the magic in the Haven restored all the magic that you lost. That is also how the Faeries that Human travelers carry survive. Any other questions, little one?"

"No, that is all. Thank you for your answers."

The Faerie Mother clapped her hands together, "Excellent. We will now take you to begin your training."

* * *

That was almost four years ago. Four years of training and studying new abilities. Navi wished that she could show all of these powers to Link. _He would enjoy seeing all that I learned. But I can't see him now. I don't think I could handle it. I love him, and I cannot sit back and watch him find happiness with other women._

Suddenly, she heard a small chime. Slowly, Navi stood up and brushed off her face and dress. Someone was attempting to enter the Faerie Haven, and she was the Fairy assigned to greet them after their introduction by the Faerie Mother.

* * *

A/N: Who is coming into the Fairy Haven? I think you know! ; ) I know some of you are wondering about Navi and how it is that she is wearing a dress (after all, she's just a ball of light). All I can tell you is that I will answer that in the next two chapters.

PS: I created Sana and Tink as the Faeries that belonged to Saria and Link just so that I can show more interaction between the Faeries. Also, I didn't use Navi while fighting Phantom Gannon so I wrote the memory like that, too.


	9. Reunion

**Disclaimer**: Although I do like Zelda, I do not own it or any of its characters. The OC's, however, are mine.

**A/N**: I have decided, upon further consideration, to make the final two Chapters in this story into one chapter. The epilogue (if I ever write it) will be incredibly small, so don't expect too much from it. However, I still hope that you enjoy my story very much. I would like to thank my beta, Shiruba Shi, for fixing the first half of my story. Now… on to the story!

**Chapter 9: Faerie Have**n

Link walked into the Forbidden forest shortly after noon. He worried about Zelda, since she hadn't taken his rejection very well. Oh, well. There is nothing I can do about that. I care for her – I love her – but I know that there is someone else for me. Link pushed the thought out of his mind as he walked through the maze that most called the forbidden forest. Luckily, growing up as a Kokiri meant that he knew the forest better than he knew the back of his hand, which has yet to surprise him.

As many things in life tend to do, stepping into the maze at the foot of the forest temple brought back memories of Link's childhood. As he fought the Moblins to get through, he reminisced about how, as a kid, there used to be Deku shrubs. When he reached the foot of the temple, the remembered the day he saw Saria here, and she taught him her song. He missed those days; he was less burdened by obligations, he had a lot more fun, and he didn't have to think too much about the problems his actions caused. Well… actually, he was glad he got rid of the third one. That caused way too many problems as it was.

Link shook himself out of his memories as he entered the temple. I have to focus on what I'm doing. I can't waste my time thinking about the fun times. He slowly made his way down to the chamber where he fought the phantom Gannon. He looked at the old, weathered, fraying photos and remembered what he was told by the Faerie, and pulled out his Eye of Truth. He looked through it and released his magic into it. Suddenly, the photos of the Victorian house disappeared, revealing drawings of Centaurs, Nymphs, Skull Kids, and other dazzling creatures. Link studied all of the photos briefly (he lagged a bit when he saw the nymphs) until he found the portrait of two Faeries and the Master Sword. The master sword looked so real to Link what he almost thought that it was the actual sword. He stared, mesmerized, at the detail involved in the otherworldly portrait. He thought for a moment about his instructions, then slowly reached out and touched the hilt of the sword.

Suddenly, there was a blinding surge and Link screamed in pain. He felt as if his skin was melting, and his veins seemed as if all of the blood was being squeezed out of him. Flashes of pain wracked his body as he convulsed in agony. He felt as if he were being squeezed through a pipe the size of a Deku nut. He began to panic slightly, but quickly calmed himself down. I need to keep a level head. I'll die if I panic. Now think, what do I have that can protect and save me? Link thought for a moment before a blast of inspiration appeared in his head. He reached into his magic, and tried to invoke the power of Nayru's Love. The spell flickered in his consciousness as his body slowly began to feel less as if it were in a vice. He tried again, and it came slightly more into his consciousness. He tried a third time, this time putting all the power he had left into it before something finally happened.

Link found himself to be lying facedown on a dirt road lined perfectly by gigantic redwood trees spaced about five feet apart. Every part of his body ached, and his magic felt so weak that he didn't even think he could conjure a small flame. He reached into his pack and pulled out a blue potion. Thank the Goddesses I bought potions before I came! He drank the potion, waited for a moment for it to kick in, then stood. I wonder what Navi would say if she saw me just now. I hope she never finds out about it. She'd badger me about that for a week! Oh well, I just won't tell her about that when I see her. He began walking south (judging by the direction of the light and Link's assumption that it was the afternoon) since there was nothing to the north except a twenty-foot-high brick wall. He followed the path of redwoods, admiring the different variations and patters in the bark, as he pondered where he was. I can't be in the Faerie Haven. I still have to face my fear. Maybe… I'm in a void where my fears are allowed to materialize. He mused about the possibility of where he was until he noticed that his path connected to some sort of staircase shortly ahead of him. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around.

Link was standing at one of four entrances to a large, round, arena-style pit. Four long staircases led down past a large array of benches leading down into a large stone dueling ring about sixty feet in diameter. He also noticed that the arena, as well as the stands, was surrounded by the redwood trees that were still evenly placed if you didn't count the staircase entrances. Link slowly made his way down the staircase, looking around warily as he went. Goosebumps popped up on his arms as he slowly got closer to the center of the arena. When he finally reached the ring, he took a moment to study it before he stepped in. It was a simple stone floor made of evenly made tiles, arranged in a very grid like pattern. The only difference in the pattern was one large stone tile that was placed in the middle. Curious as to why the pattern would be different there, Link took two steps into the dueling ring when a series of spears six-feet-long and spaced about a foot apart sprung out of the ground around the ring.

Before Link knew what was happening, the stands were suddenly filled with creatures. Like-like's, Moblins, activated Eyegores, Beamos, Keese, and many other creatures appeared in the stands. They were all snarling and yapping and keening in, as far as Link could tell, excitement and glee. Link didn't have much time to pay attention to that, however, when he saw the large tile in the middle begin to rise from out of the ground. The tile turned out to be a cage… which held none other than Gannondorf!

The Gerudo King looked exactly like Link remembered: Tall, chiseled features, green tinged skin, and dressed in a very regal coat and breeches. His scimitars poked out from behind his shoulders and glinted in the sun as Gannon stepped out of the cage, as did the cage in his right hand. Link looked at the cage to see that the creature in it was none other than Navi.

"Well, we meet again, Link." Gannondorf stated, his voice as smooth and cold as steel. "I told you that the dimension created by the sages would not be able to hold me forever. Now I've escaped into this dimension and who should I find but her!" He thrust the hand holding the cage out as he said this, causing the cage to rattle.

Link moved forward to grab the cage, but held himself back when he realized that it would do no good. "Your anger is with me, Gannon, not Navi. She is of no consequence to you."

"Be that as it may," He replied, "this creature very means much to you, doesn't she? I'll keep her nearby, so that she can see your face as I kill you."

He held out his right arm and the cage holding Navi floated to the edge of a ring and hung itself on one of the spears. Gannon then moved his hand to his coat buttons and undid his coat, revealing that he had a tight tan shirt underneath. As he threw his coat aside he unsheathed one of his large scimitars and held it in front of him. Link unsheathed his gilded sword and Mirror shield and immediately fell into a defensive stance.

Gannon watched him for a moment before taking a stance and saying, "That's a nice sword, Link. I've never seen one like it before. Is it a new style? No matter; it's obviously not as powerful as the Master sword. I guess you couldn't handle its power anymore."

"Be warned, Gannon," Link replied, "I've learned a few tricks since we've last met."

"Really, Link?" Gannon responded, "You seem younger. What are you, 15? You're younger than I last saw you. Judging by your size, I'd say it's only been about five years." A large smile grew on his face. "This is excellent. I haven't lost any time at all."

"You'll never win, Gannon!" Link screamed as he charged forward. Gannon ran towards Link as well, and the two sliced at each other. Link blocked Gannon's scimitar with the shield and sliced down with his sword. Gannon dodged, then immediately began a powerful offensive combo.

The two exchanged deadly blows, with Gannon mostly on the offensive. He flowed quickly from one Gerudo fighting stance to another, making his blade a blur. Luckily, Link remembered his training with Selana, Nanda, and Nabooru. He blocked, dodged, and parried Gannon's blows with an incredible grace. Gannon slowly advanced, using his weight and strength, which surpassed Link's, to his advantage. Link slowly backed away before deflecting one of Gannon's more powerful swipes and going for his throat. Gannon recovered quickly, though, and pulled out his other scimitar in order to block the deadly blow. Gannon jumped back, putting plenty of space between himself and Link.

The two adversaries stood looking at each other for a moment, realizing that the stakes in the battle just got higher. Gannon took his stance, one Link recognized as the blind swordsman. His legs were spread apart, his arms held high to the point where Link couldn't see Gannon's eyes, and the blades crossed in an X in the air. It was a very dangerous Gerudo stance that Link knew was meant for someone to die by the end of the stance. They stared at each other for a moment before Link put away his Mirror shield and took a stance Nabooru taught him called the thief's defense. His legs were also spread apart, but his right hand was extended palm upwards in front of him, and his left hand was extended behind him with the blade of his sword facing upwards.

"Hmm…" Gannon mused, "you've had Gerudo training. You've had very advanced training, by the look of it. I wonder which of my clan trained you. Was it Nabooru? I guess the sages have reclaimed their mortal lives in Hyrule. That's good. It makes it so much easier to find and kill them when I leave from here."

"Only if you survive," Link replied.

The crowed jeered, whooped, and roared as Gannon and Link watched each other, ready to move at the drop of a hat. Link took a deep breath, exhaled, adjusted his heel for a better stance, and then charged. Gannon began running towards Link as well and time seemed to slow down as the two warriors got closer to each other. Gannon pressed his swords forward then began to slice towards link, his scythes sending sparks off each other as he pulled them away from each other. Link hit the apex of Gannon's scimitars with his own, knocking the two apart and leaving Gannon's arms spread wide open. Gannon then swung his blades back towards Link, who was standing between each arm. Link turned to his side and used the shield on his back to block one scimitar and blocking the other with his sword. He then turned his blade, bounced Gannon's scimitars away, and stabbed Gannon in the chest.

The crowd screamed with glee as they saw the blade enter Gannon, and was roaring for more when Link twisted the blade. Gannon staggered back as Link pulled out his sword, the gold glinting with a bright metallic red glow. The Gerudo King fell to one knee while breathing heavily, and Link reached into his bag to pull out a piece of cloth. He wiped of his blade and turned away from Gannon towards Navi. As he neared Navi he said, "I've missed you, Navi."

"Watch out, Link!" Navi yelled.

Confused, Link turned around to see a large ball of energy flying towards. Link instinctively dodged it, just barely moving enough where it didn't hit him. Unfortunately, that let the ball fly straight into Navi's cage, destroying it and harming Navi. Link turned to see Gannon standing once more, his arm extended and glowing from the energy residue made by the ball of energy.

"Damn," Gannon panted, "well, at least I… got one of them…" his eyes rolled upwards and he fell to the floor, dead.

Link turned and ran to the wrecked cage and pulled Navi out of it. Her glow was not as powerful as it was earlier. Link noticed that her wings were bend and oddly angled as she twitched in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Link sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you."

"It's alright, Link." Navi said, "There was nothing you could've done."

"I should've used my sword to knock the ball back!" Link protested.

"There wasn't enough time, Link." Navi stated, "You did the only thing you could've done. You dodged it. There was no way you could've prevented that shot from hitting me. Now hold me close, I'm so tired…"

"No, Navi!" Link cried, "Please don't die! Don't leave me."

"I abandoned you, Link." Navi replied, "Why do you need me anymore? You've survived this long without me."

"It's because I…" he paused for a moment. "I love you, Navi."

Suddenly, there was a warm, bright glow coming from Navi that blinded Link. He felt the warmth spread throughout his entire body, somehow making him drowsy. His eyelids began drifting down, then he suddenly drowned himself in sleep.

* * *

Link woke up across from a stone dais in what appeared to be a small forest clearing. The dais supported a long-backed chair with bright purple cushions on it. Link stood up, confused, and looked around for any sign of life, but all he saw were trees.

As he neared the dais, a child with wings appeared in front of the chair. She appeared to be about 5 or 6-years-old. Her skin and hair were a metallic purple, and her eyes were white with light grey pupils. Link watched her for a moment before bowing regally.

"Hello, my dear human." The girl began, "I am the Faerie Mother. I welcome you to the Faerie Haven. Now, whenever you leave this place and go back to your world, you need only to concentrate on your memory of this meeting to return here."

"It feels good to be here." Link replied, "I've been searching for a long time."

"Well," The Faerie Mother stated, "You definitely like to set a precedent. You are the first to do three things: First, you discovered where the Faerie Haven is located without getting anyone in trouble, what with you being a non-fairy. Second, you, as a non-fairy, found a way to get through the fairy entrance without dying. That is a feat no non-fairy has ever done. I put that ward up myself and I never would have expected Nayru's love to be the spell that would break the non-fairy ward. Finally, you faced not one, but three different fears."

"Three?" Link asked.

The Faerie Mother nodded, "Yes, your appearance seems filled with threes, isn't it?" She giggled, "Anyway, You faced your fear of being captured by an enemy, although you seem to have that feeling well under control."

Link raised an eyebrow at the Faerie, "I didn't even think of that as a fear."

"Don't argue," The Faerie interjected, "Just because it happens a lot to you does not mean a small part of you isn't afraid that it's going to happen again. Now let's get back to your list. The second fear you had was that Gannon will come back to cause terror. Finally, you feared for the protection and the loss of your Fairy friend."

"Well, of course I fear Gannon's return and Navi's death," Link commented, "Those are the two worst things that could happen in my life."

"Speaking of which," The Faerie Mother began, "How did you come to fall in love with a fairy – well, your fairy – anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I mean that it has never been done before. Humans care for Faeries and get along with them, but none have ever fallen in love before. I mean, Faeries are said to look like just balls of light to Humans, anyway. How do you fall in love with a ball of light?"

Link thought for a moment, "I will admit that Navi did appear as just a ball of light to me. However, she was much more than that. She made me happy. I never felt so comfortable and content than when I was just lying under a tree with Navi floating above me. We used to do that all the time by Lake Hylia when we were resting after leaving a temple."

"So your love is emotional?" The Faerie Mother inquired.

"Yes," Link replied, "as well as spiritual. I feel a connection with Navi-"

The Faerie interrupted with, "-Are you sure that isn't just your Fairy-bond with Navi? The connection necessary for all Kokiri to use their Faeries magically the way they do?"

"No, it wasn't that." Link stated, a bit annoyed that he was so rudely interrupted. "This was a whole new feeling. That connection is merely the ability to know how close the other is – although I haven't sensed anything since that day in the temple – and the ability to see and hear that the other could hear and see. This feeling is so much different. I was able to tell if she was in danger. I could tell, just by looking at her, what she was feeling. I could tell when she wanted me to say or so something without her even needing to vocalize it. There was just something about the way we just knew each other that seemed different from anything else I've ever experienced. I talked to a Gerudo witch about it, and she just chuckled and told me 'love that powerful is always going to feel different from everything else. It's unique.' It was around then, when I was thirteen, that I wondered whether or not I loved Navi. Now, I know I do."

The Faerie Mother smiled, but didn't speak. She began to flutter her wings and flew towards Link. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and said, "I give you my blessing. You know exactly what you're talking about and I have no more need to stop you. Come, I will show you to your Faerie Guide that will take you wherever you want to go in the Haven."

Link Nodded and followed the Faerie mother through a thick expanse of trees. They walked through a thick group of trees that allowed hardly any light to enter through them. He ducked and weaved through the trees as he watched the Faerie Mother floating by as if she was going in a straight line. They didn't walk for very long before they reached the edge and walked into a clearing.

Link was blinded for a second when the light hit his face, but he regained his eyesight quickly. He looked around and checked his surroundings. He was standing in a circular clearing with evenly cut grass and a large fountain in the center. The fountain had a large statue of a bird preening itself that was magically allowed to actually move. Link watched the bird pick at its stone feathers before noticing a young, but fully grown, woman sitting at the edge of the fountain.

She was facing away from him, wearing a yellow Hylian summer dress and sandals. Link could tell as he stepped forward that the dress allowed a pair of small wings, protruding from between her shoulder blades, to comfortably stick out from between the straps of the dress. She had long, dark blue hair that looked bright blue I the sunlight. Without turning around to face him the woman began to stand up and speak, "Welcome to the Faerie Haven. I am your Faerie Guide, here to show you around until you know where everything is. My name is…"

She turned to face him and her voice caught. Link took a moment to absorb her beauty – her dark blue eyes, small nose, and full lips- before realizing who she was. "Navi?"

**_

* * *

She couldn't believe it. He was here! He was in the in the Faerie Haven! How did he get in? He's not a Fairy. What does he want here? They stood watching each other for a moment. Navi took a moment to take in his appearance. He appeared to be a couple of years younger than when they faced Gannon, but she could hardly tell. He seemed to look almost exactly the same as he did in the future, except for the fact that he wasn't quite as tall yet. She stepped forward tentatively, then softly cupped Link's cheek with one hand._**

She felt his smooth cheek then breathed, "Link, is…" she paused, "Is it really you?"

Link seemed frozen for a moment before he relaxed and said, "Navi, what has happened to you?"

Navi didn't respond as she quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She buried her head on his shoulder and squeezed him so tightly that he almost had problems breathing. "Oh my goodness, It really is you! I've missed you so much. It's been so long…" She stopped talking as she began to sob silently.

Link wrapped his arms around Navi and comforted her as he softly said, "Its okay, Navi. It's okay. I've missed you, too. I've been looking for you. That's why I'm here."

Navi stood there sobbing as Link rubbed her back and whispered softly in her ear that everything was okay. Eventually, Navi calmed down and stepped away from Link. Her eyes seemed slightly puffy from crying, but a quick wave of her fingers – with a little magic added in – removed any trace that she was crying at all. "You've been looking for me?" She asked, "Why were you looking for me? I figured you would have just moved on with your life."

Link responded with, "I just wanted to know why you left me so suddenly. After we came back you just left so abruptly. You didn't even say good-bye. I wondered why you left me like that. I had to see you again to find out why."

"Well…" she said slowly. Navi looked deeply into Link's eyes, letting them mesmerize her for a moment. She stared into those deep blue eyes, wondering if she should tell him the truth. After a moment she turned away and said, "I thought it would be better if we separated and went our separate ways."

"Why?" Link asked, "I thought we were doing well. We had a lot of fun together."

"It's hard to explain. We had a lot of fun together, but I thought that it was a better idea if I left immediately. I would've left sooner or later; it was inevitable. It was better that I left as soon as possible instead of dragging it out and making the parting more unbearable."

"But is that really how you wanted our last moment to be?" Link inquired, "Did you want me to always wonder what it was I did to drive you away? Also: Why were we going to part eventually? I saw, and still don't see, why we would have stopped being together."

Navi took a couple of steps away, deep in thought. Then, she stated, "Link, you cared deeply for Zelda when we were in the future, didn't you?"

Surprised at the question, Link replied with, "Yes, I did. But what does what I felt five years ago have to do with anything?"

"Link, you loved Zelda." Navi commented, "When we came back I knew that you would fall in love with her all over again."

"So-" Link Began.

Navi turned around and interrupted, "-So I couldn't watch you as you grew up again and went off to Marry Zelda!" She cried, "It hurt! It hurt to watch you all of those days. You were always searching for the sages, searching for Zelda… You were always flirting with Malon, fighting off Ruto, and being hit on by Nabooru. Then, when you finally found Zelda again…"

Navi stopped shouting, breathed deeply, then softly said, "I couldn't bear to see that again when we came back in time. I wouldn't watch you as you went off with any of those women." Navi paused for a moment before adding, "I love you too much to bear watching you go off and find another."

Navi turned away from Link, "Go away, Link. It hurts too much to watch you, knowing I just admitted that I love you, knowing you don't feel the same. Please, just go and don't come back."

Navi stood for a moment, listening hard for footsteps. Slowly, she heard Link take a step, then another. He took small steps but, for some reason, they seemed to get closer. Navi pondered why he would walk closer when she told him to leave when she suddenly felt Links arms embrace her. Before she could even think he said, "Navi, I love you too."

She didn't know what to do. Instinctively, she tried to fight away from Link, but he wouldn't let her go. "No, don't just say that! No!"

Suddenly, Link spun her around and held her face in his hands. He held her gaze before repeating, "Navi, I love you."

Link leaned forward, as did Navi, and their lips slowly met. He kissed her softly, allowing their lips to merely graze each other. Slowly, their lips pressed more deeply into each other as they began to embrace each other. After a moment, Navi felt Link slowly run his tongue lightly upon her lips. She opened her mouth, and their tongues began dancing excitedly as he invaded her mouth.

They kissed each other passionately for a few moments, holding on to each other as if they were afraid the other would disappear. Eventually, they broke apart, panting, as they looked into each others eyes. Link looked at Navi for a little longer before asking, "How did you get a human form?"

Navi smiled and said, "Why, do you like it?" After Link began to quickly nod she added, "All faeries can change their forms in the Faerie Haven, althought only the most powerful can change outside of it. I've always chosen this form when I stay here."

"Well, it's very beautiful." Link commented, "It's too bad you can't change outside of the haven. Then we'd be able to travel anywhere with you in this form."

A slight coughing came from behind Link, and he and Navi moved to see the Faerie Mother standing in front of them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I may have found a solution to your problem."

"Really?" Navi cried.

"Yes," The Farie Mother replied, "I have the power to make this form permanent. There is only one problem, though: You will stay in a human form forever. You will never be able to become a sprite again. Also, that means that you will lose many of the powers that you have learned that can only be used in sprite form."

Navi turned to look at Link for a moment. He smiled at her, then she said, "I don't care. I want to be with Link, and I can't do that as a sprite. I wish to be in this world as a human so that I can be with him."

Link put his arm around Navi as the Faerie Mother smiled. "Alright, I'm going to need you to stand still. It will hurt for a moment. Link, please step away from Navi."

Link reluctantly let go of Navi and stood by the Faerie Mother. Navi stood straight as the Faerie Mother began floating in front of her and touched Navi on the forehead. All of a sudden, Navi's skin felt stretched and on fire. Her wings felt as if they were burning. After a few seconds that felt like hours to Navi, the Faerie Mother removed her fingers from Navi's head and Navi slumped down.

Navi took a moment to rest, then sat up. She sensed that her magic was still within her, so she used it to conjure a mirror. She saw herself exactly as she pictured: Tall, with long, dark blue hair that reached her lower back, light blue eyes, small nose, full lips, and a slim but curvy body. She was still wearing the same thing she was earlier. The only difference was that she no longer had wings.

"Now," The Faerie Mother said, "I will send you back to outside the Forest Temple. As you both are not Faeries, we do not expect you to need our services for quite some time. It has been good seeing you both."

Link and Navi bade their farewells and were magically transported to the warp point outside of the Forest Temple. Link and Navi looked at each other for a moment before Link grabbed Navi's hand and said, "I thought I'd never see you again for a while, and was scared. I'm glad I finally found you."

"I'm glad the Faerie Mother was willing to help us." Navi said, wrapping her free hand around Link. "Then we'd never be able to be like this. What would you have done if she wasn't able to help us."

Link shrugged non-chalantly, "I probably would've helped gannon break back into this dimension so that I could kill him and take the third piece of the Triforce. Then I would have used the wish to be able to give you a human form, or myself a sprite form. Anything to allow the two of us to be together."

"So where do we go now?"

"Well, I've traveled to some new lands since I last saw you. How about I introduce you to a land called Termina?"

Navi smiled and let go of Link, "It sounds lovely."

Link reached out to hold Navi's hand again and, once she placed her hand in his, the two left the forbidden forest to go on their next adventure.

**THE END!**


End file.
